


I Can Hear You

by BeardAndBooty (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Tropetastic Tuesday, rhink, tropetastictuesday2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeardAndBooty
Summary: Rhett was in a recent car accident, and now might not wake up; Link rushes to his side to be with him.Told In Link's POV!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Challenge - Tropetastic Tuesday #2 - Hurt/ Comfort In 200 Words

From the moment I got the call, I felt my entire world come to a screeching halt. 

I instantly felt nothing. Except the strong feeling to make sure you were going to be okay. 

The thing is; I don't know what I would ever do if I ever lost you. You're my best friend. You're the one person, that I ever cared the most about first. 

We do everything together. From that very first moment back in first grade; where we weren't such good little boys and wrote naughty words on our desks, we then did detention together. 

The first time we made out with girls; we were together. 

From the moment, I met my wife; we were together. You were the reason why I had the courage to go over to her and start up a conversation. 

And last but not least, you were there standing next to me at my wedding. As my best man, and I was also yours. 

We did a lot of firsts together and we still have a lot more to do. And I want you there with me, by my side, like always. 

So you see, you have to wake up man. You have to be there for me, and I have to be there for you. We need to be there for each other. Because, you see, I don't just love you as a best friend; I love you as a soulmate. 

_I love you, Rhett McLaughlin._

That moment, tears began to fill my eyes, so I didn't notice the moment when you opened yours and looked up at me. 

And I'll never forget the words you said back to me. The words that I'll never forget. 

_I love you too, Link Neal._

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I know I went over the word limit. Don't kill me! I didn't kill Rhett, he's okay, and him and Link can live happily ever after.


End file.
